This invention relates to a brush that is driven rotationally by a water turbine and can be held in the hand of the user for washing automobiles and other objects.
There are a large number of prior art water-powered brushes such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,540,240 to Boyle; 2,678,457 to Demo; 4,089,079 to Nicholson; 4,327,454 to Spence; and 4,370,771 to Gonzalvo. The brushes described in these patents are perceived to be structurally complex and difficult to assemble such that they are considered by the present inventors to be uneconomical to produce and, hence, incapable of being sold at an attractive price. Moreover, it is evident from the prior art designs that assembly of the brushes would be time consuming and costly because of the number of manual operations that must be performed to produce a completed brush.